Imagination
by Sailorpipn
Summary: Never in Tim's imagination did he think he and Tony would actually get together.


Title: Imagination  
Word Count: 1550 +/-  
Rating: R because I cannot write a sex scene to save my life and so it's not overly explicit  
Characters/Pairings: DiNozzo/McGee

Summary – 'Sex Pollen for my Trope Bingo bingo card

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own NCIS or make a profit from this story. It'd be nice if I did, but I don't. ::major sad face::

And all errors are mine.

* * *

When Tim imagined his first time having sex it had not been a fantasy of an awkward quickie in the back of a car with a girl, a year ahead of him in school, who really just wanted to make her boyfriend jealous. He'd imagined it being with someone he cared about, maybe even loved. He imagined being in his bed or somewhere else he felt safe to share that part of himself. But it hadn't been like that at all. He'd been shocked when she'd flirted with him at a party that he'd had to sneak out of the house to go to. He was young enough and naive enough to think that he meant something to her. It had meant something to him, even though it was over almost as soon as it started. Though, she was sweet enough in the end, kissing his cheek and thanking him for their 'date.' He didn't regret his first time, not really. But he didn't look back on it as one of his finer moments. The experience made him more careful in the future.

He was in his third year at MIT when Tim first experimented with his sexuality. Because he didn't just fall into bed with people like his roommate or some of his friends, he and Drew actually had a few dates before moving onto anything past kissing. Sleeping with Drew wasn't anything like his two previous, failed, relationships with women. And the hard planes of his body were nothing like his fling back in high school. Sex with Drew was fantastic; there were times when Tim felt like he was going to go crazy if he couldn't touch the other man.

But many college relationships don't last and Tim, coming from a military family, was afraid to share that part of himself fully and outright. He was scared of how his parents, his father, would react and sooner rather than later, he and Drew went their separate ways. Tim went back to dating women, occasionally bringing one home to meet his family. But Drew had startled something into life in Tim leading his relationships to never last more than a few months.

When Tim went to work at NCIS, he really tried with Abby. She was more adventurous in the bedroom than most who Tim had been with. But she was still too soft in places where Tim craved hard muscle. And she was missing a vital piece of equipment between her legs, even if she did occasionally brandish a strap-on. It also didn't help that DiNozzo was everything Tim swore he wasn't attracted to but found himself longing for anyway. And so, some nights when he couldn't sleep, the porn he kept hidden away on his computer just not doing it for him, Tim would think of Tony. He would think of how their bodies would just fit together like the last two pieces of a puzzle. He would think about what it would be like to run his fingers through Tony's hair, messing up the usual pristine coif. He would think about what it would be like to wake up next to the man he often bickered with, sometimes pranked, and always admired. In all the times he thought about Tony, he never really pictured a case bringing them together.

i-i

"You have got to be kidding me!" Tony grimaced, taking in the yellow powder that had covered him and McGee head to toe.

Oh, jeeze Tony. Didn't you learn your lesson after the plague incident? Seriously? How are you not more careful?"

"I was being careful McGoo. You didn't spot the trap either."

"Yeah, but you can't just barge into places and open things that shouldn't be open."

"How else would we do our jobs Probie if we didn't just bust into places?" Tony asked, lifting his arm to get a closer look at the powder. "What do we think this stuff is anyway?"

"Well, Dr. Ellen Ross was researching the mating habit of different animals and pheromones… So, I have no idea."

"Pheromones, huh?" Tony walked further into the lab to Ross' computer. "See, if you can get anything off of this, will you? I'll call Bossman and tell him what's up." Taking his phone out of his pocket, Tony frowned at the yellow fingerprints he was putting on it.

"No," Tim reached out and snatched the phone out of Tony's hand. Both men's eyebrows went up at the action. When had he moved so close to Tony in the first place? Looking down at the phone in hand, Tim quickly apologized, "Sorry, sorry. I don't know why I did that." He went to hand the phone back to Tony who shook his head and hands no.

"No… I'm starting to think calling Gibbs isn't the best idea… I don't know why. It's protocol. We're contaminated with something unknown and he's our boss; he needs to be notified… but I don't want to?" Tony frowned at his explanation.

"Stop talking about Gibbs," Tim all but growled. Surprised, Tim forced himself to take a deep breath. He put his hand on Tony's shoulder. Even though Tony's clothes, Tim could feel the warmth of the other man's skin underneath his fingers. It made the breath in his throat hitch and he had to swallow multiple times before he could say anything else. "We're being affected by whatever this powder is… We must be…"

With a soft voice, Tony admitted, "It's making me want to touch you, Tim."

Tim's throat hitched again. No Probie or McGee, McGoo, or any of the other infinite nicknames Tony had come up with over the past few years. Tentatively, Tim looked at the other man. "Really?" he asked, afraid that he was mistaken and this was just another DiNozzo prank.

"To be honest, it's not making me want to do anything I haven't wanted to do for a while." While still unsure, Tim bravely let his fingers trail upwards until they skimmed the bare skin of Tony's neck and then up to his face. He looked sincere and that made Tim's heart clench. "But now," Tony continued. "I kind feel like I will die if I don't touch you." Meeting the older man eyes, Tim nodded in agreement. "Tell me it's not just me, Tim. I believe you're right, it's the powder, but tell me I'm not in this alone."

"You're not," Tim voiced before crashing his lips onto Tony's. Tim pulled at Tony's tie and shirt, desperate to free the other agent from the confines of his clothes. At the same time, Tony undid Tim's belt with deft hands. Eventually, even though they were in a suspects office and someone could come by at any moment, both men were naked.

The soft skin underneath his fingertips was better than how Tim had imagined it in every way. It tasted better when he licked it; marked and bruised better when he kissed it, sucked it, and bit at it. It felt better; Tony even smelt better than every fantasy Tim had come up with since they had worked the case at Norfolk. They rutted against each other for what felt like hours, minutes, and days all wrapped up in one perfect second.

"We're going to do this again, yeah?" Tony asked when they were both exhausted and there was no place on each other's bodies that hadn't been mapped with eyes, tongues, fingers, and lips.

Suddenly shy all over again, Tim asked, "You want to?" He reached for his pants to cover himself up. Whatever the yellow powder had done to their inhibitions had faded and he wanted to get dressed. Tony reached out a hand and laid it over Tim's, stilling his actions.

"Yeah, I want to do this again Probie, I mean Tim. I was serious before. I'd been thinking about you for a while."

"I doubt you've been thinking about it as long as I have…" mumbled Tim.

Cheekily, Tony grinned. "Oh, yeah?" Instead of answering, Tim just nodded.

"Great." Tony leaned over and kissed Tim's cheek. "But don't think just because you got lucky this time, I'll be so easy in the future. You need to wine and dine me, Mr. MIT."

"Sure, Tony. I think I can do that."

Tony stretched and groaned as he stood. Holding a hand out to Tim, he pulled the younger man up. "Well, I don't know what work Dr. Ross is doing but I think I'd call it a success." Tony found his shirt and slid it on. As he buttoned it up, he tried to smooth out some of the wrinkles.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We better call into the office. Gibbs is gonna want to know what's taking us so long," Tim said as he zipped up his pants.

"Gonna give him all the dirty details," Tony teased.

"Not right now." Tim rolled his eyes. "I'll wait until he's taking a sip of his coffee."

"Oh, Timmy, we'll make an agent out of you yet."

"I resent that."

With a slap on Tim's behind, Tony leered, "You can punish me later."

Tim had imagined his first time with Tony a million different ways. But none of those ways held a candle to some yellow powder, an empty office and the music of a computer fan.


End file.
